A Thousand Years
by GhostLover636
Summary: Summary. Forbidden Romance is always better than a Meant To Be Romance. Sometimes however Forbidden Romances are the object of True Love. Of Soulmates. But like the name suggests its never easy to find them...but when you do, its better to fight for it than give it up. Because the most difficult love is the one worth fighting for. No matter what. Series of one shots. Some AU.
1. Warmth

Moments in Life

Summary: Love, sweat, tears, humor, hate, jealousy, love triangles, fights, make outs, some au's , and sometimes downright stupid situations these are the moments that have marked the long, hard journey for the love between Renemsee and Alec. Whoever said love was easy obviously didn't find the right person.

Characters: [Renesmee/Nessie Cullen Alec Volturi]

Genre: Romance/Humor

Rating: T

**Warmth**

**Word Count: 8,991**

**Rated: PG or PG 13**

**Pairing: Renesmee/Alec**

**Summary: Alec just didn't give a damn as to what his coven and him were doing in Forks, he didn't give a damn about the wolves and their god awful stench that he had to resist the urge in to stop breathing just to not smell them, heck he didn't even care that he couldn't use his gift to just numb them and finish them off. No what Alec cared about was the small child standing in between Isabella and Edward Cullen, the so called "Immortal Child." Because if Alec was being honest with himself he would admit that, that small child was the most beautiful thing he has eve****r**** laid eyes on...especially her eyes. The eyes that made him feel funny and warm inside.**

Why can't those damn Cullen's just obey the laws? They reveal our kind to damn human, who may or may not be an immortal at this moment and if she's not well hurray another promise broken! Why did they idiotically go make a damn immortal child? Did they have a wish to die? Apparently freaking so!

These were some of the thoughts that coursed through Alec's mind as he and the rest of the Volturi made their way from their warm, sunny home in Volterra and headed to the cold, cloudy hell that was Forks, to deal with the presumed immortal child that a witness had said she had seen in Forks, and well they were the only ones that lived in the area.

Them.

Truthfully Alec respected Carlisle, he was a pleasurable company to have in the Volturi, Carlisle was someone you could have a pleasant and intelligent conversation yet not get bored or irritated with. Carlisle understood both sides to every argument which was now rare do to the compulsion need to be right and only right.

Alec would be deeply lying if he said he didn't miss those converations because they were the only ones besides the conversations he shared with his sister or one of his masters.

Sure he could talk to any other of the guards, but none of them interested him enough to make small talk, something that Alec wasn't to fond of because if you were being honest with yourself why bother asking stupid, pointless questions to someone you didn't even want to know but just pass the endless waiting that was your inmortality?

Questions like; How are you? Oh I'm fine just done ripping the head of a rule breaker and burning them or tearing into a humans throat and drinking them dry the. despositating their dead corpse in to the pit of the flames.

Well you could see small talk wasn't needed in a place where everything never changed, everything and everyone had their own ritual, and of course where everyone respected others and kept to themselves. That was probably the best thing about the members within the Volturi, no one interrupted anyone's peace uunless needed, no one was disrespectful to anybody, especially towards Alec and his sister because, well, who was stupid enough to bother the infamous "Witch Twins" where one brings the most unbearable pain that would leave you begging for mercy and one that where they made you feel nothing to the point where you convinced you were dead.

Which lead Alec to believe that the Cullen's were either, A) mentally retarded, which Alec dismissed because although the Cullen's were now becoming like the plague, to him they didn't appear to be the people that would break laws for the fun of it, B) rule breakers, again Alec dismissed the idea or C) they just didn't know what they were doing, which surprised Alec because he had no idea how you could make an immortal child amd possibly think the Volturi wouldn't hear about this.

Stupid, retarded vegetarian vampires.

So here was Alec thousand of miles away from his home to deal once again with the nausous that was Edward Cullen, because let's be honest when it comes to trouble in the vampire world now a days, you can bet your hat that Edward Cullen was involved. First telling a human on their existence, second coming to Volterra determined in committing suicide and when he was denied that was abut to reveal himself to a population of humans at a festival only to saved by the human he "fell in love with," third fighting a newborn army that wanted to kill said human, and now being involved with the highest crime (ignoring the law on now exposing their kind to anyone without the intention of turning them, because well the stupid Cullen already broke that) creating an immortal child.

If Edward does get find guilty of breaking yet another law, Alec calls dibs on being the one to rip off his head for the trouble he brought for the Volturi in the past 3 years.

Alec could tell they were now in Forks, the could temperature hit him instantly even though it didn't really bother him, he was now along with the rest running through what Alec could make out was a forest. He knew they were close for the sole reason of being able to smell them, mostly he smelled Edward well because the smell of a vegetarian vampire was something he could never forget. They smelled like animals. Animal blood no doubt.

That was another thing Alec just couldn't understand about Carlisle's coven, why feed on animals when you could feed on human's, they tasted better than what the animals could possibly taste like? And as long as Alec lived...well walked the planet, he would never let that foul excuse for blood touch lips. Over his literally dead freaking body!

Now that Alec was close he could also smell other vampires apart from Edward. Some were vegetarians but most were human drinkers. True vampires at least were present.

Wait.

Why would there be more vampires present other than the Cullen's?

According to Aro from what he gathered from both Alice's and Edward's thoughts , there were 7 members to the Cullen Coven including both vampires.

So why the hell were there more vampires than 7 different vampire smells.

Wait a minute.

Alec knew that vampire smell...or more precisely both vampires smell well.

The Romanians, Vladimir and Stephan.

Honestly could things get worse then what they were right now?

However this thought didn't last long since the smell of both Romanians grew stronger as well as the other vampire smells. This only caused Alec to wonder why the hell were there more vampire smells than? Why were the Romanians present? And why the hell can't he shake this feeling of anxiety, eagerness to get to the Cullen's.

Which was freaking hilarious because he hated those sorry excuse for vampires ever since he heard they were vampires who fed on animal blood rather than human blood!

He didn't understand these feelings at all. Why the hell was he eager to see the Cullen's? He hated them, especially Edward for being a pain in his ass since the moment they met in Volterra when he wanted death. Why oh why couldn't Aro just kill him when he had the chance? Then they wouldn't be in this mess in the first place. He wouldn't be feeling these...emotions. Alec hated feeling anything other than respect and loyalty. So why was he feeling these sorts of things?

All of this began a few months ago. Alec couldn't explain the emotions that ran through him one night. He was standing in the throne room with his Master's and sister waiting for Heidi to arrive with the next fishing. It was durng the night in where they sometimes they held night tours close to the holiday humans called "Halloween" where they dressed up as monsters or anything they could possibly think of and apparently large spooky looking castales that were extremely old was like a flower to bee for humans when close to this holiday. Alec would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy the holiday, he could go out and not have to disguise himself behind eye contacts and normal human clothes, that Alec rarely used but never the less it was an enjoyable feeling not needing the need to disguise himself and pretend to be someone else that you were not.

Anyway, as he was standing there emotionless he couldn't help but all of a sudden feel this jolt of happiness run through him. It shocked him since nothing ever made him feel happy except his sister's presence and taking in joy of his Master's proudness of him. Alec couldn't help but feel happy, glad, eager to get of Volterra (which freaking surprised him since he never had the need to leave Volterra ever since he became a vampire about a thousand years ago) but most of all Alec felt...complete?

It was the oddest feeling he ever experiened since he thought he was complete with having just his sister and coven in his life but apparentlay not. When Heidi did arrive with the eager tourists who were expecting to get a tour on a really old castle , which apparently they relized they were not a little too late, every one of the guards waisted no time in feeding. Well everyone except Alec who just stood there all of a sudden feeling lost and empty. It was like he lost something and need to find it and have it near him, because well...how could he put it...it was like a physical pain not being able to have the thing you desperately needed. It felt like he was drowning in a sea of darkness, of loneliness...of sadness and he needed to find that beacon of light he desperately craved. The pain only intensified as he looked around the room for that beacon of light only to find it wasn't there, the darkness began suffocating him, and the loneliness began growing by every second, and the sadness washed of him like never before when he couldn't locate that beacon of light...his beacon of light, his happiness, his company... his soul.

It was strange for weeks, months he felt lost, confused, lonely, angry, sad, desperate. Well to put it short words Alec was like a girl in her period not knowing what he wanted, not being able to control his emotions which he was an expert at ever since he could propely control his numbing gift, infact all he needed was to be able to cry watching a tragic romantic movie while eating chocolate ice cream and Alec would class himself as a girl. That was how pathetic he was.

Luckily Jane or anyone hadn't really noticed his distant behavior, they most possibly thought he wanted to be alone since Alec spent most of his time in his room trying to figure what the heck was happening to him and why he couldn't control his emotions anymore.

Unfortunately there was one person in the entire Volturi who noticed Alec's changed demeanor.

Marcus.

After Alec managed to escape the Throne Room without causing to much attention to myself, he locked himself in his room for days and refused to come out until he was ready and able to control his emotions to the point he could put back his usual emotionless look on his face. When he entered the Throne Room of course he was questioned on his sudden leave during feeding, so for the first time in his existence Alec lied to his Master's making up some excuse that he needed to finish something rather important and he wasn't thirsty, which was a lie of couse since he could feel the burning in his throat because its been a few days since he last fed and the recent tornado of emotions drained him he was infact really thirst but, as if some God up there decided to have mercy on him, his Master's believed him. Maybe they thought since he's been on the guard for centuries he would never lie to them. Oh how he wished he didn't have to lie to the people who saved his sister's and his life all those centuries ago.

Sadly Marcus wasn't easily convinced as he eyed Alec suspiciously for a few moments.

Alec swore if he could sweat he'll be sweating buckets by now due to the look Marcus was giving him. Alec expected Marcus to inform Aro about Alec's recent change of relationship with his coven but no what Marcus did worried Alec all the more on what he was going through.

Marcus smiled.

According to some of the older guard's tales Marcus hasn't smile since his mate Didyme died centuries ago. In fact in all the years Alec has been with the Voluri he never saw Marcus with any other facial expression other than the bored look that was practically frozen on his face.

Heck before they took off Alec caught Marcus smiling in his direction!

It was the weirdest thing he ever felt, besides the uneasiness, Alec for some strange reason took Marcus's smile as sign. A sign in which maybe things would get better...perhaps he can find his beacon of light.

Pfff. Yeah right. Where the Cullen's are present, Alec highly doubted he would find that...missing piece within their coven or friends.

But why the hell was he looking forward to seeing them? Maybe it's because he finally see them or more likely Edward to die.

He could only hope.

See there he was feeing again!

No matter what he does now he would find himself feeling some strange emotion that he hasn't felt in centuries. Was he losing his mind? Are feeling these things a good thing or bad thing? Alec didn't know and right now he was such he didn't want to know. But there was a small part within him that told him he'll maybe be happy again like he was or more like sometimes was happy with his mother and sister, but never happy with his father. Bastard.

Now here he was approaching the Cullen's ready to rip them apart for breaking the laws the Volturi creating to keep the vampire and human world safe. But the Cullen's now a days just didn't give a damn about the laws huh.

Alec as he and his coven approached the Cullen's, began slowing down their pace to well add to the effect he supposed.

As he walked behind his Masters and besides his sister, he wasn't able to get such a good look at the Cullen's and truth be told he was now rather...conflicted. He didn't want to look at them out of disgust and just hatred for disobeying rules and yet...he wanted to look at them for some strange reason. It was like a calling, like needed to look at them. Why? He had no idea.

The Volturi began approaching the Cullen's in steps as they no longer had the need to run and Alec as he walked was able to them. See them all.

Not wanting a fight my ass, Alec thought as he eyed them all with a bitter yet thoughtful look, wondering again why the hell they were more vampire.

He was able to recognize Amun, the creator of Demetri, and Alec knew Demetri saw him to because he felt him stiffen next to him. No doubt things were still tense between the two formal friends.

Eleazer and his coven. Well nice to know they were still aquintences.

Some other covens Alec hasn't seen but from he would make out some appaeared to from Ireland, the facial structure and smell gave that away, two from no doubt South Africa, the skin color and clothing gave that much, some from Egypt who were no doubt from Amun's coven or his friends.

Alec knew it, he freaking knew it.

There, in between the rest of the covens were Vladimir and Stephan looking rather giddy as they eyed them. What had them so giddy?

"The British are coming, the British are coming,"

Okay Alec had to roll his eyes at that. They were here to punish the Cullen's for creating an immortal child, not to fight these other covens.

The Volturi came to a stop somewhat far yet not far enough from the both covens that were each standing eight their respectful covens or mates, like the Cullen's were doing.

When his masters removed their cloak hoods, so did the rest of the Volturi in sync. Creeps.

Alec knew his master was searching for Alice and now that he thought about it, Alice, probably along with another member of the Cullen's, no doubt her mate, were the only members of the Cullen's missing. Cowards.

He also knew that his sister was searching for Isabella, no doubt still pissed she wasn't able to use her gift on her during, the little visit to Volterra. He however was surprised because in centuries no one was ever able to avoid his sisters gift.

That's when he smelled them. Mutts.

Alec could practically hear the vain pop out in Caius throat as a low growl escaped his lips. Well looks like someone was still holding a grudge.

Honestly Alec had no freaking idea how the other vampires were able to stand the smell. He smelled burnt meat that was better than that ungodly smell that smelled like a mixture of rotting animals (dogs no like it), wet dog that spent months rolling- in mud and what else it found in the street, and Alec bet they had flaws running through that...fur.

Hold on a second why were there wolves present with vampires and not rip them to shreds? Unless there were allies.

And if the other vampire covens along with these mutts were to fight the Volturi to defend the Cullen's, because for creating an immortal child it means death for the child and the creator.

So these vampires and wolves are willing to lay down their lives for an immortal child and its creators. Well that's just plain stupid... unless the child wasn't an immortal.

Oh who was he kidding of course a child turned into a vampire becomes an immortal. They can't control the thirst and thus can't be able to keep the vampire existence a secret and that's why they must be disposed of quickly.

But now that Alec thought about it, he hasn't heard of any killing or reports of a missing people anywhere near from where the Cullen's resided which was odd because immortal children can't again control the thirst and usually never stop feeding. But the witness saw the child, she saw Isabella and a wolf with the child. But then again there has been some misunderstandings in the past but the usually would come with a plan to fool the Volturi and, Aro upon touching their hand to read their every thought would always find out the plan and this time there wasn't.

Something odd was happening, Alec held no doubt something was going to happen.

Alec saw Carlisle take a step in front and began talking to Aro who also began talking to his old friend but Alec just couldn't bring himself to listen, he just pretends because as of right now he was searching for the child. To dispose of it quickly becuase the anxious feeing was back and strong than ever. For some strange reason he was eager to see the child. But not because of it being immortal but because, it was like a calling.

Alec looked over to see Marcus only to find the older vampire infront and next to Aro but something told led he was smiling...and that was what had Alec worried.

From what he could see over his Masters shoulders in the center were the by couple that have been a pain in his ass; Isabella and Edward Cullen d by the looks and by the smell of it they did in indeed keep their promise in turning Isabella into a vampire. She was a newborn and no doubt being educated in the ways of the vegetarian life style the Cullen's were strangely proud of. Why? Again Alec would never know.

But before he could move his eyes from the most irrating pair in both human and vampire existence, he felt himself stop.

There in between the pair was the most beautiful child Alec has ever seen and that's saying something because he's seen many immrotal children throughout his life because it was his job to dispose of them for he was a Volturi Guard, a high ranked Volturi Guard at that and must complete his duties on protecting the Vampire world and its inhabitants, even though some would disagree due to their views on the methods the Volturi used to protect them. Death.

But as Alec continued to watch the female child in a trance like way he felt himself lose his breath.

This girl who appeared to be around the age of 12 was beyond vampire beauty, with her long bronze almost brown hair that almost reached her waist in a wavy and curly sort of way, she was wearing a purple coat, a skirt, black tights, and black boots, an adorable outfit for a girl her age and no doubt Alice was the one who bought her the outfit because well...she was Alice and according to Aro, had a love for the art of shopping. Alec personally couldn't stand it, it was after all useless, vampires couldn't produce sweat thus never making an outfit smell dirty unless conditions stood in the way. So there was no need to shop for outfits every day.

But the thing that shocked Alec beyond words was just how innocent she looked like. When Alec came face to face with an immortal child they had a certain playful, wild and definitely hungry look within their blood red eyes, but this girl...she had none of that. In fact her eyes weren't even red for crying out loud! This just stumped Alec beyond words. Even if they wore contacts the venom would always eat the contacts away slowly if not immediately, especially in an immortal child that according to the witness appeared to be a girl around the age of 8 not 12.

No matter how hard Alec tried to look away from the child he just couldn't, he couldn't break his gaze on her. Those warm large brown eyes made him feel warm and funny inside in what Alec just couldn't find words to describe just how amazing it felt like to look at her. From what he could make out the child appeared to be afraid as she watched the Volturi stand there while her creators father negotiate with Aro.

For some strange reason it killed Alec to have her look so afraid, he wanted her to be happy despite what was going on, he wanted her to not worry on any of this.

In the back ground he heard Carlisle say that she wasn't an immortal and for some strange reason he believed him. Looking at the child now he saw no characteristics of an immortal child within this beautiful girl. She didn't have a wild thirsty look within her eyes, she didn't have red eyes, she wasn't acting wild, she was calm or acted calm, she had a heartbeat!

Wait if this girl was an immortal why on earth would she have a heartbeat that was beating faster than any other humans heartbeat he has ever heard?

Not only was her heartbeat strange but it calmed him.

It was like the reason why her heartbeat was beating twice as fast as normal humans heartbeat was because it was beating for the both of them.

Before he could think anything about it he heard Aro call Edward forward.

He saw Edward stroke the child's hair as she gazed up at him with no doubt worried and scared eyes, perhaps in a way to calm her down. Edward also shared a look with Isabella before he began walking towards them.

Isabella for some strange reason closed her eyes and open them again in a concentrative look as she watched her mate walk towards them before looking down defeated. Odd.

No matter soon enough Edward walked forward because let's face it, like Alec said if anything was off in the vampire world Edward Cullen would no doubt be involved. Alec was right Edward did have something to do with the child.

As Aro took his hand to read his thoughts to discover his thoughts, Alec could practically hear his sister begging to see the act of turning the child into an immortal so that death could be bestowed on all of them, so she could personally punish Isabella for making her look like a fool in front of their Masters.

That didn't happen.

Instead Aro merely requested to meet her.

Alec could see the reluctance in Edward's eyes upon the request but luckily Edward was smart enough signal his mate to bring forward the child.

She too was reluctant and somewhat cautious since she brought along a dog that for some strange reason was keeping close to the child, which Alec would admit he didn't like the close proximity between them. Again he got the sense that Marcus was smiling but he also caught Edward give him a small look with a ghost of a smile on his lips despite the circumstances. Very odd.

As Isabella got closer so did the dog, the big brute that was standing beside a blonde earlier and of course the child.

Alec would be severely lying if he said he wasn't feeling rather anxious to be able to look at her up close. His sister however wasn't feeing so positibe due to having Isabella up close after being unable to make her feel pain after the last two encounters.

"Hello Aro."

Ah the voice of an angel, he thought.

Her voice was soft, melodic, and above all polite. He really wasn't expecting that since again immortal children didn't speak so polite, but now Alec was doubting she was an immortal. She was too...normal.

He could see the slight shift in Aro's shoulder indicating that he was holding out his hand for her to take, so Alec slightly shifted to the so to get a better look. And indeed Aro was holding out his hand for her to take so he could see the transformation...that didn't happen either.

Instead the girl outstretched her hand towards Aro's cheek.

Alec was mentally screaming at her not to because no doubt it would result in her death and as right now Alec wasn't willing to let that happen. For whatever Goddamn reason the thought of her dying just killed him. Cue the strange feeling of the smiling that was now coming from both Marcus and Edward.

But she wasn't killed, or hurt. Instead she was praised. Alec was confused as to why she praised but he supposed she must have some sort of gift. Most probably to communicate with others.

"Half mortal, half immortal, conceived so, and carried by this newborn while she was still human," Aro said in awe as Isabella immediately, as soon as the girl's hand fell from Aro's cheek grabbed the girl and began puling her back towards them.

So that would mean this girl was the biological daughter of both Isabella and Edward Cullen.

This however confused Alec to the point in which if vampires could have headaches, Alec would no doubt be suffering a migraine.

He just couldn't understand how two of the most infuriating couple in all of existence have a daughter as perfect, beautiful, unique, and truly special as this one. Damn it why can't he just stop thinking about this girl?! He's only seen her once for less than 10 Minutes and already he couldn't stop thinking about her. But it felt like he's known her a lifetime. No like he's been waiting a lifetime for this girl.

Before Alec could fully think things through the girl looked up in his direction and smiled at him.

She smiled at him!

With no fear, remorse, or hesitance what so ever this child, this strange unique child smiled at one of the most feared vampires in all existence with no hint of doubt, she smiled at him like they've been lifelong friends and were meeting again for the first time in years.

For the first time in existence someone smiled at him warmly without the input of it being a trick, without being afraid, but smiling a smile that Alec would be lying warmed his dead, unbeating heart to its very core, and if his heart could beat no doubt it would be beating uncontrollably right because of the warmness, the innocence this girl showed at him.

That lone smile lit up her face so much Alec was positive she could be glowing...or she could be a light in the darkness that has been around Alec ever since he was turned, perhaps even while he was human. All Alec could see at this point was her smile, how warm it looked on her face, how special this smile now meant to him, and what it made him see.

A light.

She was like a candle in the darkness to him, she was like the lighthouse that helped him find his way back home, like the angel that would always smile no matter the situation because as of right now her fate was being left to discussion and yet her she was smiling at him.

Not at Jane, although who in their right mind would ever smile at Jane besides himself, not at Demetri who was still looking cautiously at Amun who no doubt was looking back at him, not at Felix, who was... well being Felix, and she wasn't smiling at anyone but himself because she was looking directly at him with those big, warm, chocolate brown eyes that left Alec slightly breathless just at the sheer amount of warmth they contained directed towards him of all people. He doesn't deserve having someone as beautiful and unique as this girl even looking at him without anything in her eyes other than hatred and disgust, she shouldn't even be smiling at him for all the pain he brought others.

And yet she was. She smiling at him like he was a friend from long ago

The moment that smile came upon her face Alec found himself, without his permission, smiling back at her gently like she was an Angel from above. Which Alec believed she was.

He could hear Aro and Cauis argue about Aro being wrong on the matter of her being an immortal child and thus resulting in a argue men that really didn't interest Alec since he was to busy watching the girl that mystified him to the point he felt protective of her. Which was surprising since he didn't even know her name.

He couldn't bring himself to break eye contact with the girl due to how hypnotized those orbs seemed to be to him.

Sadly it was she who broke the eye contact because Isabella began leading her away from the Volturi, away from him.

He was mentally screaming for them not to take her away, not to take her away from him, for already he was beginning to miss her.

He saw how both her parents lead her away from him and towards the rest of the vampires that were on their side so it seemed. The dog before turning away growled and snapped at them like they he was warning them to stay away, to stay away from her, which Alec found himself not wanting to let her out of his sight, out of where he could smell her, her smell was fresh, like a mixture of vampire and human but her smell represented more of a floral scent, much like the scent her mother had when she was still human but this girls smell was far more enticing, more fresh, and it appeared to smell like flower, a lilac to be more exact since lilacs represent youthful innocence and this girl was definitely that, innocent.

Alec hated this dog no than anything on this planet, more than Edward himself, because this dog was warning him to stay away from the light Alec had been trying to find despite himself not wanting to find it for fear of it being something awful, and this girl was definitely not awful but to Alec she was blessing, a flower. He also for some strange reason was jealous of the dog because it appeared to be very close to the girl, enough to know her name, which Alec still and no idea what it was. He got the urge to take the girl away from the flea infected dog.

As he continued to watch the girl walk away he desperately wished she didn't walk away on him, he just wanted to see her smile.

As if she heard his unspoken wish the girl turned around and sent him one more beaming smile in his direction as she continued to walk away. It was like the smile held a message: It's okay.

And Alec found himself beaming a smile in her direction as well and this only caused her smile to grow, lighting up her face that to Alec represented a candle light in a dark room. Knowing that something as simple as him smiling could make this girl happy baffled Alec to no extent and he found himself grateful for whatever reason he did to get this reaction on this girl.

Before he could think on anything else other than this beautiful girl among at him he felt a sharp stab to his rib that if he was human would no doubt have broken the bone. He turned to find Jane glaring at him but behind the anger in her eyes he also was able to pick up a sense of confusion from his twin sister. Quickly he wiped the smile off his face to seem more professional and that he indeed have been paying attention to what Aro had been saying and not smiling at the girl who was now on the other side with her family and friends. Unfortunately he wasn't able to get rid of the smile completely since he can feel a ghost of a smile upon his lips as he continued to watch the girl.

He heard Cauis call the informer forward. Alec knew what that meant and unfortunate it was him to break eye contact with the girl when he turned to see the informer be brought forward. Other member of the Volturi turned. Because she falsely informed the Volturi about an immortal child when clearly there wasn't the punishment was death. Alec couldn't bring himself to forgive her, not that he wasn't a forgiving type but to have someone think of that Angel across the field to be an immortal child, to compare her to someone as wild and dangerous. an immortal child was just plain unforgivable. He would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy the moment her arms were ripped from her body by Felix and Demetri and her head removed, and then Cauis setting the body on fire, and thus destroying the informed who dared try and pass that girl up as an immortal.

He could hear two of the female vampires react in anger and moved to attack only to be held back by other members, he saw one of the blondes electrify a man who wrapped his arms around her and refused to let go despite having electricity run through him. He heard Edward warn them on this is what they wanted for them to attack and Alec knew it was true. Now that they knew the child wasn't an immortal they would no doubt leave since no laws have been broken.

He saw Isabella place the girl on the shoulders of the dog that snapped at them and although he wasn't as easily angered as much as his sister he couldn't help but feel a rush of anger directed towards Isabella for placing the girl on the shoulders of a animal that in seconds could hurt her or worse...kill her. Just the very thought of her hurt sent a pain in his chest that worried him, the thought of her dead...he couldn't even think that, it sent a pain he was sure was far worse than Jane's through his chest that could of have had him on his knees trying to get over the pain on never seeing her eyes that sent a thrill through his by heart, her strange heartbeat that was music to his ears because it signified that she was alive and well, and now that he has seen her smile, well he could die happy right now and not regret all the sins he has committed throughout his life.

As he watched he saw Edward begin to walk back towards his mate and daughter before he fell to the ground on his knees with a grunt. Alec knew his dear sister was using her ability, but not for long since he saw Isabella look solely at Edward d strangely he got up without another complaint. He turned towards his sister wondering if she stopped the torture, which he doubted because his sister loved using her gift on others and wouldn't stop unless Aro commanded it. He saw his sister glance at everyone there only for them not be affected by her pain. It was at that moment that he focused on Isabella and knew she behind the reason his sister was rendered useless without being able to inflict the pain she pain she desperately wanted to make them feel. He saw Isabella look at his sister with a cunning look within those topaz eyes, no longer the brown eyes her daughter seemed to inherit but the girls eyes were much more enticing than Isabella's ever could be, then Isabella did the one thing Alec knew would set off his sister more than anything in the world. She smiled at Jane with smile that clearly read: In your face bitch.

Alec quickly grabbed hold of his sister before she could jump Isabella because clearly like what they did to provoke them, Isabella was clearly trying to provoke his sister to try something against her and like the other times, Jane wouldn't be able to use her gift and then that would truly render her useless.

Unlike his sister who was absolutely seething, Alec was wondering if when turned, Isabella's apparent gift intensified. Even when she was human she was able to block out not only Edward but Aro as well, and now that she was a vampire her gift was able to not block herself but multiple people from mental attacks. Like a shield. And that's when everything clicked.

Of course Isabella of all people would be able to have the one ability that would render the Volturi completely helpless due to them only having mental abilities and although Felix and Santiago were strong, they could be over peered by the mutts that were the sole enemy of vampires. Designed to kill vampire just like vampire were designed to kill mutts.

Alec honestly couldn't help it. He want to know if Isabella's apparent shield could block his gift as well. He only wanted to paralyze them all except the girl. Never would he make her feel the obvious feeling of practically being dead, no that would be too cruel even for him. He began letting the black mist escape his hands and travel to where they all stood. He was careful not to let it go near the girl, but the dog however...well he was another story.

His mist however upon getting near them began going around them almost like they were protected by a Isabella's gift was not only directed towards his sisters gift but all mental gifts by the looks of it. He however wasn't angered by it; he just merely began trying to find weak points for even the most powerful gifts had weak points.

As he continued using his gift to try and find a weak point he couldn't help but turn to the girl to see how she reacting to this. He expected a look of fear and disgust. Imagine his surprise when he found none. She had a look of fascination, like he was the most interesting thing in the world and she just couldn't get enough of him. He honestly didn't expect that.

He could hear Aro begin to go on how now it was no important than ever to keep their secret, how it was better to keep the know safe and the unknown away. From what Alec gathered from the talk, Aro wanted to kill the girl because she was too much of a risk to their kind. How they didn't know much about her and how they could leave to today only for in the future to come back to a bigger problem.

Alec highly doubted that this girl would become a problem, he normally wasn't the trusting type but something told him she wasn't a monster, that she was no normal than any vampire. She didn't have red eyes, she had a heartbeat for Christ's sake. Sure it was beating a little faster than a normal humans heart beat but it gave her a blush, it made her skin flow, and it represented she had her own blood coursing through her veins. She was as normal as anyone here. Surely she could keep their secret since she didn't really talk through tout this entire confrontation until she greeted Aro, she was calm and collected and despite her age Alec got the sense that she was mentally more mature and understood what was going on.

He could hear Jane almost immediately agree because it meant getting back at Isabella, which Alec found rather stupid, if the last times she wasn't able to break the shield Isabella clearly had what makes her think she break it now that it grew stronger thanks to the immortality.

Cauis also was most likely to agree since it meant getting rid of the dogs. Yep he was still holding a grudge.

Most of the Volturi seemed eager to this new plan since well nothing really happened and this was perhaps the closest thing to war since the war with the Romanians, where only two survived and were currently looking at them from across the field with equally eager faces. Well nice to know some people were eager for revenge.

Marcus was the only one that seemed reluctant, most possible due because he could feel the strange connection Alec felt towards the girl.

Alec himself felt reluctant to follow through with the orders from his master because it meant killing the light Alec desperately wanted to keep in his boring, colorless, emotionless life. For some strange reason he felt having this girl within his life would make his life full of color and energy, she would most likely make him feel every damn emotion that man and immortal knew, she made him feel anxious, happy, anger, jealousy, desperation, and lucky in less than 20 minutes. A record if you ask Alec.

Luckily before his Master could go through with this a familiar scent hit his nose.

Alice.

And just like Alec suspected, she was accompanied by her mate, the one that could change your emotion, as well as feel them. Not much use to the Volturi but he was gifted.

He could hear the joy in Aro's voice as he exclaimed her name. He also felt Jane growl. She didn't just have I'll feeling towards Isabella.

As Alice came closer he saw Demetri along with two other block their way on coming closer to the leaders.

"I have evidence that the child would not be a risk to our kind."

Oh God Alec hoped she was right. The only reason Alec knew Aro wanted to kill them all was not only because he wanted Edward, Isabella, Alice, and most likely the other gifted vampires within their side but also because he was a bit paranoid. Well in this case really paranoid.

Aro beckoned her forward to whom Demetri released her, and she began walking towards Aro with her hand outstretched. Her mate wasn't so lucky since he was still being restranged by the two guards and received a slap from Demetri. Jealous much aren't we Demetri.

Whatever Alice showed Aro, Alec would v know but he did take in the surprised reaction Aro gave and the words that Alice spoke.

"That's your future. Unless you want to change your course."

Well whatever she showed him it obviously wasn't a good one and thank God made him see reason since he began talking on how he child no longer posed a threat. Talk about bipolar, Alec was just glad they wouldn't have to kill the Cullen's or their miracle. His light.

Cauis then spoke up on how she could still be a threat in the future and for the first time in his existence Alec found the need to physically harm his Master for being a selfish prick who wanted nothing more than a war. Probably not to waste the visit.

Edward then asked that if the girl was able to keep the secret would they be able to leave in peace. Of course they would since it would like a normal vampire but since they knew nothing about the girl how could they know she would be able?

Which was exactley what Cauis said.

Of course they bring in more witnesses than they already had but apparently Alice had gone off along with her mate to South America to retrieve a witness of their own.

Even from where they were standing Alec was able to smell him, half human and half immortal, Alec was able to hear his heartbeat, beating just as fast as the girl.

Coming from the side of the forest Alec was angle to make put a pair, a man and a woman, obviously from the South American tribes.

He was exactly like the girl only more mature.

He began exposing on how his mother was seduced by a vampire, became pregnant, died in child birth, and how his aunt raised him as her own and in return turned her immortal.

Well apparently vampires could have children with humans. How freaking unbelievable!

According to him he grew fast just llike the girl, which would explain on why the informer said that the child was bigger than the last time she saw the child.

Apparently due to the fast growth the child showed, Isabella was clearly worried that she wouldn't get enough time with her daughter that she wanted. And truth be told that worried Alec as well not knowing how much time his light had and not knowing that anytime she could die.

Luckily the man said that he was over 100 Years old and reached maturity at the age of 7, the girl was most likely to be under the age of 7 maybe since it wasn't too long since she was born, she wasn't even 1. To know that she would live long sent a surge of happiness throughout Alec that all he could feel was pure happiness knowing that she would live well and long.

Thanks to the man the key point in letting her live was the diet, to which the man said he could survive on both blood and human food. Thanks to him Alec knew that the girl was safe. And for that he was grateful.

Cauis was still reluctant; he went as far as to try to convince Aro that the Cullen's have been socializing with the dogs, our nature enemy. But whatever Alice showed Aro must have convinced that it was best to leave them alone.

Like before Aro was able to convince the rwat of the Volturi that there was no real danger and that everything was fine.

Knowing his time with the girl was coming to an end Alec turned to try and meet her gaze again only to discover that the girl was looking at him sadly, it was like she knew that he was leaving and was saddened that she might never see him again. The thought also sent Alec in a wave of sadness and desperation of never seeing her again. They would meet each other in the future; Alec would make sure of it. Perhaps not in a couple of years but he was determined on not letting this girl be the one that got away. He could have a friend and that was something he never truly had and to know that he could have a friend made him determined not to give up so easily. Maybe he'll see her when she's full grown. No doubt she'll be beautiful for she was already beautiful and the vampire genes weren't the complete cause to that. Despite how much it hurt to admit it, the girl truly inherited both of her parent's best physical traits but she truly was perfection at best. The ringlets however he didn't know where they came from, but from whoever they came from must be part of her mother's side of the family, Alec was sure of it.

He sent her a small smile not wanting to attract attention to their small goodbye to the other. The girl without a beat sent him, in contrast to his small smile, a large braking one that was more glowing than the others. It made her practically glow.

Alec caught his Master Marcus give him a small smile and it was at that moment that Alec knew. He found the reason on why he was so anxious back at the castle, why on the night he suddenly became desperate, it was the night that she was born and the need to find her overwhelmed him. Even before the day he felt anxious. It was all because he was waiting for the girl to light up the darkness that surrounded him like a veil...and she was the one that lifted him and let him see the light in life, or death.

To know he would most likely never see her again hurt, it hurt because he just found the other price of him, the price that now meant everything to him, and now as quick as he found her, he would have to let her go due to his duties and the fact she was a Cullen. Alec didn't care about the difference in status, he knew this girl was higher up o. the scale than he was and he knew that no matter what he did he would never be close in deserving her like a friend...least of all like a mate.

But for the moment, both of them he would keep hope. Something he never really had done in years.

With one final smile as a goodbye Alec turned away from the girl to return back home, with his sister that was still pissed and the rest of his coven.

After they returned he noticed his sister along with several members of the guard were still furious on letting the Cullen's live along with their caught especially Cauis who brooded day and night.

Alec didn't care he was just grateful that the girl was angle to live her life hopefully happily.

He approached his Master Aro slowly who was sitting on his chair looking thoughtful.

"Excuse me Master," Alec asked cautiously not knowing how to ask his ester that has been plaguing his mind since he met her.

" Yes Alec," Aro replied more or less bored as , Marcus sat to the side looking at Alec probably knowing that what Alec was wanting to ask to the ghost of the smile on his lips.

Since they returned home Alec would catch Marcus smiling at him every once in while. Whatever relationship Alec had with the girl warmed Marcus's heart for whatever reason but Alec didn't question it, it was nice having someone be glad for you. Aro didn't know since he rarely read Alec's mind.

"What was the girl's name?" Alec asked with as much bravely he could muster.

"The hybrid daughter of Edward and Isabella Cullen?" Aro asked with a certain glint in his eyes as he eyed Alec with a certain look of interest that truth be told worried Alec to no end since Aro could be unpredictable.

" Yes Master," Alec asked, he was dying to know her name, Aro so far was the only person in the entire Volturi that knew her name for he was the only one that read the mind of her father, he knew how she was conceived and how she born, not only that but the girl herself must have shown him something. Alec was positive that her gift was to show people what she was thinking or show them her memories, Alec found it appropriate that her gift turned out to be the exact opposite of the gift of her father. No doubt she could be the only one to penetrate her mother shield. He didn't know for sure it was just a feeling he had.

Aro turned to Alec fully interested on what was going on know as he eyed Alec once again with glee.

"Her name my boy...is Renemsee," Aro disclosed before he got up and without another word left the room.

Renesmee, Alec thought.

It suited her, it was rare, beautiful and the name was just her, unique, special and absolutely one of a kind.

Alec honestly couldn't help it being he now knew her name he just had to say it aloud just to unsure himself she was real.

"Renesmee," The name sounded sweet and rolled off his tongue in a manner that Alec would have guessed he's been saying her name his whole life.

Alec forgetting Marcus was still present looked up only to find Marcus smiling at him as well.

Without another word Marcus stood up and left the throne room most likely to retire to the tower he once shared with Didyme.

Renesmee.

Now that Alec knew her name he would make sure that one day he'll see her again.

And that he vowed.

He would one day be reunited with the light that helped him escape the darkness.

He just had to be patient. After all the best things come to those who wait patiently.

**Au- Yep my first oneshot for this paring. I thought it would be appropiate to do the time in where the Volturi first some to Forks to see Renesmee. Excuse whatever mistake i made and or fact. I do accept prompts, idea, heck i'll even accept oc's. Please no flames this my first story. So tell me what you guys think.**


	2. Pretending and Finding

**Summary: Ever since she was a little girl, Renesmee loved pretending she was a princess in a far out land with magic, adventures, fun, and of course romance with a prince at her side. However for some strange reason every time she wants to play with her uncles or father, her mother always makes her play with Jacob. According to her family Jacob is her prince. But deep down she knows he's not. She knows her prince is out there. Waiting for her. And she vowed she would find him. And when she does she isn't letting him go. Not without a fight.**

**Characters: Renesmee, Alec, Jacob, Bella, Edward**

**Pairings: Reneslec, Bella and Edward**

**Word Count:**

**Rating: K+**

Fairy tales were always the way to escape ones reality. They allow people to pretend to be those the are not; A terrifying monster that wrecks havoc on a land, a noble knight that fights for what is right, a man that stands by his morals no matter what, a high classed woman who receives a lot of admirers and the most common person in which young girls such as myself choose to pretend to be just for a little while... a princess, to escape what I truly am; A freak. Someone who was never supposed to exist no matter what my parents or the rest of my family say on the matter.

No one understand the challenges on being neither human nor vampire. Keeping secrets from my human friends though they were few, I wasn't a normal vampire and so I didn't meet some of the standards the vampires praise; speed, strength, blood thrirst, and ...beauty.

No matter what my parents say I know I'm nearly as beautiful as other female vampires. Take my aunt Rose for example. She's positively gorgeous no matter what. My aunt Alice as well, who doesn't need clothes to hide her beauty. My grandmother who has a certain glow woman had in her days. And of course my mother who even before I was born I knew was beyond perfection.

Me?

I'm not nearly as beautiful as them, I don't have long silky blonde hair, I don't have a curvy body that every woman wants, I don't even have anything sexual about me a man wants.

I truly am what people call a plain Jane.

No matter what my family says I know what I am and I know what I'm not.

Maybe that's why ever since I was a little girl I loved playing pretend. Especially pretending that I'm some princess that lives in grand castle, with hundreds of royal gowns, balls to attend to every night, jewels to wear at my hand, thousands of shoes, a palace worth perfection, and a prince at my side that loves me uncontrollably.

I always wanted that. A prince. A happy ending.

A prince that would love me for me, that's my friend, to whom I can tell anything to, that listens to me when I need to be listened, that gives me advice when I am in desperate need of it, that make me smile through the darkest times, that believes in me when I say I could achieve something worthwhile, that no matter what happens in our lives he would always be there to catch me when I fall, but above all I want someone who isn't ashamed in saying their in love with a half breed. A hybrid. Someone who was never supposed to exist. Maybe that's why my family always make me play with Jacob.

When I was younger I loved to pretend I was Belle from Disney's Beauty and the Beast. I loved her want for adventure, her love of books, her want to be equal to men and not be one of those wives that stayed at home and cooked, cleaned, and took care of children while the husband got all the fun. I guess that's why I always found her to be my role model. And believe it or not, when I was younger and would play pretend with Jacob, I always made us play Beauty and the Beast. Him the beast and me Belle.

In a way it made sense right?

When Jacob would shape shift he turns into a wolf, which in the movie the Beast closely resembled, and I would pretend to be Belle, that still loved him because not of his appearance but of what really counted...his heart.

However as I grew I began relying more on myself and less on my family and Jacob for the matter. I knew it hurt them to know I no long was the little girl they knew, but that I was growing to be a independent woman who loved her independency.

That's why at the age of 14, I grew out of Belle and welcomed Queen Elizabeth l.

The fact she grew up as a lonely princess surrounded by people she didn't know whether to trust or not enthralled me. To know that despite her father's limited love, the secrets within the court and her sisters hate, Elizabeth grew to become one of the most respected leaders at the time, that she was the sole ruler of all England and she lead her people to many victories. Including the "Invincible" Spanish Armada.

I began distancing myself on Jacob to earn that independency I desperately wanted.

Don't get me wrong, I love Jacob I truly do. Just not enough to want to be with him. To be his princess though I know I'm supposed to be.

I wasn't stupid, I knew about the imprinting and I knew what that was supposed to mean...but I honestly never felt anything romantic towards Jacob. I always found it disgusting that I wasn't allowed to fall in love with anyone other than Jacob, that I wasn't able to experiment love with other people because of the damn imprinting. I hated the fact I wasn't made to make my own destiny but that I was made for him. No matter how hard I try to tell my parents I didn't love Jacob, they never believed me, told me it was in a matter of time, and soon I would come to love him like Grandpa Carlisle loved Grandma Esme, Aunt Rose loves Uncle Emmet, Aunt Alice loves Uncle Jasper...how my mother loves my father.

I just don't see myself loving Jake like that, he's my friend, my brother heck I would even call him my uncle, he's been with me since I was born. He was there for me when I was born, when I took my first steps, spoke my first words, took me hunting and sometime taught me how to hunt down different animals, he was there throughout every step of the way. To find out he did it all because I was his imprint made me feel used.

Think about it, if he never have imprinted on me would he have stayed with me, with my family?

I don't think so.

So that leaves me wondering what if I am destined to be with him, to make him happy but not myself, to be there for him like the other imprints are there for their impinters? But by force.

Take Emily and Sam for example.

She's practically glued to his side, she never thinks about anything other than him, she never does anything to make herself happy but to make him happy.

Don't get me wrong they are a perfect couple but that kind of love just isn't for me. I don't want to be stuck thinking about anything other Jacob, I don't want to held down to La Push, and I most certainly didn't want to be stuck loving someone who thinks they are obligated to love me because of the damn imprint.

While my family, the Pack, and the legends say that imprinting is when a wolf finds their soulmate, their gravity, the one thing that means more to them than their own life and that they would do absolutly anything for their imprint no matter what. The love of their life so to say.

I have my different view on what imprinting means.

To me imprinting is just when a wolf finds someone capable of breeding strong pups for the wolf, to keep the shape shifting gene going. So to me imprinting has nothing romantic to do with it. Its business if you think about it clearly. They protect you, love you, worship you and would do anything for you...in exchange that you give them children.

It's not true love. And if it was true love then the wolf would actually let you go... to let you go where you want to go, to be who you want to and to let you love who you want to be.

But apparently the wolves can't stay away from their imprints for long because then they get impatient, have some case of withdrawal syndrome. They get jealous very easily and they are extremely possessive.

Some love right?

I guess that's why I like to pretend so much, to escape my reality, to be anyone I want to be and to have the adventure I always wanted to take.

To meet new people, to see new places, learn different things about the different cultures that people practice, experience new adventures every day, face problems that you never dreamed of facing that usually ends of leading to a adventure all together, eat different foods (which probably the only good thing about being half human, I can eat human food without gagging, it comes in handy when I want to play the human gig in public...that and the slight glow instead of the full on shine like a disco ball).

I guess it was that love for adventure, freedom that led me to travel all around the world when I became of age. Even though I aged fast I was decent enough to wait 18 full years to be leave my parents, my aunts, uncles, grandparents, and Jacob.

I went all over the world; I met new people, I experienced adventure where ever I went, I ate as much foreign food as Io could without over doing it to the extreme in where I would gain weight (not that I needed to worry about my weight since I do have a fast metabolism) but to make sure I don't vomit, it back up. Such a attractive quality don't you think?

I know my family was hurt by my decision in traveling alone, without a guardian or protector. They still saw me as the little girl they felt the need to protect from the world, to make she doesn't experience pain, betrayal, and above all...heartbreak. But I wasn't little anymore I haven't been for a weak child for years, and even though a lot of girls my age don't want to experience those sorts of things, believe it or not I wanted to expounded them; I wanted to know what it feels like to experience pain, I didn't want to be treated like some princess.

The more I traveled the more I began losing hope in ever finding the love I craved. The love that keeps you on your toes, the love that never gets old despite the time you spend with them, and of course the love that feels right. That they treat you like an equal, that care about what you want, that they know exactly hat to do when you feel down. Deep down I guess I knew no one would ever love me. I was a hybrid after all, what human would want a half vampire as a wife, and what vampire would want half human as a mate as well?

It wasn't until I arrived in Italy that everything changed.

I honestly don't know why out of the thousands of places in the world I choose to go to Italy. It was after all where they lived.

The Volturi.

The vampires that came to destroy me when I was a child.

Call me crazy, but unlike my family, the Denali's or any other vampire that arrived that day to fight the Volturi, I didn't hold a grudge against them like most suspected I did. I understand why they want me to be furious at them, to hate them for wanting to harm me, my family and their friends, but I also understood why the Volturi did what they did. They thought me of being an immortal child that to them was the worst creation in existence since they truly are monsters in the flesh. They needed to kill me in order to protect the vampire and human world from destruction. At least that's what my family believes in why I don't hate the Volturi.

The truth on why I don't hate the Volturi, or why I refuse to hate the Volturi?

Because of him.

Because of the red eyes man that smiled at me from their side. From the Volturi side.

I don't remember a time from when I was growing up being as happy as I was in at moment that he smiled back at me. When he looked at me with those ruby red eyes that most would find scary and the eyes of a demon, but surprisingly I didn't see them that way. I didn't see those red eyes as a danger but as a safe haven.

I can't really explain as to why I felt safe with him, I mean he was on the side that wanted to kill me, but I did. Safer than when I felt as my family and their friends surrounded me, safer than as I stood between my parents, and certainly more safe than I felt on Jake's back.

And when he smiled. It just made me smile more since he seemed like the type that doesn't smile much now a days, and to know that just by a simple smile on my part made him smile...well it gave me a warm feeling inside that felt like I achieved something worth while.

Throughout the entire confrontation I kept my focus on him and it seemed he did too, even though every once in a while he would turn away to look at the 3 leaders, or the smaller female by his side.

At the time I didn't know who any of them were. I just knew the leaders but other than them I knew none of the other. I didn't even know the mans name that made me feel like I won some prize at a local fair, by popping a number of balloons in a row, and that's a achievement since I have horrible aim.

After the confrontation I made it my goal to find out what his name was. It was like a physical pain not knowing his name. I needed to know his name like I needed air.

My father wasn't much help since he basically stood like a statue when I asked him what the man's name was. In fact he always changed the subject when I would bring him up, when I would dream of him at night (which I wasn't ashamed to say out loud since it wasn't anything sexual, it was only of his smile, of his beautiful face, and of the feeling a home I got from being near him). I could tell these dreams scared not only my father but anyone who peeped onto my dreams, especially my mother and Jacob who also every now and then would peek into my personal thoughts. As if I didn't have that enough with dad huh.

Everyone took this as some kind of omen. Like it was a sign I was still in danger. As hard as I tried to tell them I wasn't affected negatively by the dreams or feelings no one listened to me.

No one except my uncle Jasper who sensed my emotions, but that still didn't stop him from being worried, it only lead me to believe he knew the mans name, and he proved it when I asked him about it and he made some lame excuse on Aunt Alice calling him.

I get it I was half vampire and all and my abilities weren't as sharp as theirs but God...did he honestly think I was stupid or deaf enough not to hear that aunt Alice said was going on some shopping trip with aunt Rose.

Not even my mother wanted to answer my question, she would go all stiff like dad except that with her she always looked where Jacob was or when he wasn't near she always looked towards a door or a window. It was like she was worried about him. Which was weird since I was the one having the dreams about the red eyed man and getting these weird feeling, and not Jacob.

Jacob wasn't much help either, he would always grow stiff like my parent but unlike my parents he would get this look in his eyes like he was angry and jealous by my feelings and dreams about the unknown man. This only made me no angry, not at the fact that everyone refused to answer my questions that were beginning to haunt me all day and at night the dreams would begin, but the fact that everyone looked t Jacob like they were worried this would affect him, that this would hurt him.

Did they ever think about how this would affect me?

Nope. Nothing. They don't even bother asking me how I feel towards all this. How I feel about the strange man. They just didn't care abut my feelings.

The only one who actually listened to me was my Grandfather.

He was the only one who listened while I explained to him that I didn't feel threatened by the man but that I felt safe with him, that I felt content and dare I say it, happy just being near him.

My Grandfather nodded, listened and once I was over explained to me why everyone was so tense that it was that particular vampire that I would get this strange bond with.

Alec.

Alec Volturi according to my grandfather was perhaps the most dangerous vampire in the world next to his sister Jane (the female vampire that was by his side and the one I WAS NOT jealous by).

That he was silent, calculating, the sane one of the "Witch Twins", and emotionless from what my Grandfather explained to me.

On my Grandfathers time with the Volturi, and from what he experienced with his personal interactions with Alec. Alec was silent most of the time, he didn't question anything, he went with the flow, and he followed his orders. Alec was the one that stood to the side observing the best way in how to defeat a enemy quicker. Alec wasn't one to use his gift for the fun of it like Jane obviously was known for inflicting pain on anyone she got the chance to. But the one the disturbed me the most was that Alec was considered emotionless.

Meaning he didn't feel anything; sadness, anger, jealousy, amusement, or happiness. Maybe the only emotion he felt was boredom.

I found it hard to believe it. He smiled at me in less than 10 minutes during the confrontation. He didn't stop smiling at me. AT ME. He didn't turn away in disgust when I smiled at him like I thought he would, he returned the smile without missing a beat. And more so it only grew as mine grew as well.

Which only lead me to believe he does feel emotions just not a frequently as others do.

He wouldn't have smiled at me unless he felt something to...unless he faked everything.

I refused to believe that as well.

He couldn't have faked something like that I know it. His eyes gave that much away.

All this led me to believe that there was something there. Between us. Something that worried my Father since he was exceptionally tense during the whole odeal, especially when the leader Marcus I think his name was, would smile in my direction or Alec's direction every now and then during all of it.

I knew those smiled meant something since according to everyone Marcus NEVER shows any emotions both then boredom and loneliness. It means something I just have to find out what it means.

I think that was way I decided to pop into the Volturi Castle for a unannounced visit. To find out what exactly was going on. What happened during that field that made me distance myself from Jake. Why the imprint wasn't as strong as it was before I saw Alec. Why I felt the need to be close to Alec. Why my father was worried. Why Marcus was smiling. And why Alec smiled only at me she he was supposed to be emotionless.

These were the questions I needed answered.

And only one person could answer them for me, perhaps even 2 vampire were in Volterra

Marcus, the leader that could sense any bond, relationship between anyone, which would certainly come in handy given my emotions, and the type of feeling I got towards Alec when I first saw him.

And Alec himself. Despite my fear in asking him all this given that the last time he saw me was when I was merely a child. But I needed those answers to find put exactly why I was feeing these types of things.

And I was not leaving Volterra without those answers.

AN- So sorry for the update but its test week so its all abou the studying. Good thing its over too. Hope you liked it


	3. I Will Always Find You

I Will Find You

Summary: AU. The war between the Volturi and the Cullen's took place that dreadful day. The Volturi came out victorious but unfortunately the Mutt and the Hybrid escaped. Now years later they are still looking for the hybrid and the mutt of hers with no success...not even Demetri can pick up her scent. So they send in their most prized possession to find her. But what he finds is the complete opposite of what he expected

Characters: Renesmee C. and Alec V.

Rating: T

Warning: This is an AU so none of it is canon and the idea was inspired but original in its own way, I think and it has slight cussing not much but slight.

It was one of those days where the cloudy sky above was calm waiting for the perfect opportunity to descend its vengeful water onto the earth below. The large trees above with their branches that swayed ever so slightly from the calm breeze that blew around, the branches with their leaves gave the earth below more shade and making it alone appear completely dark but luckily there was enough light to make it look like it was going to be dusk soon when in reality it was only the middle of the day.

Everything was calm and silent for the animals sensed the change in weather and decided it was better to wait after the storm hit to scavenge the ground in search for food for itself or its family.

Yep everything was calm and peaceful.

Well..Almost everything.

"Come on, come one, come on. Where the hell are you, you little witch?"

Yep, almost everything was calm deep in the forest. Everything except the angry muttering coming from a extremely old, extremely rude vampire that was hiding behind a tree looking past it searching for something that's been driving him crazy for the past 6 months, he also had a bit of a bipolar problem every now and then but hey who doesn't have a bipolar moment every now and then right? That and his looks make up for his attitude.

And right now his attitude is breaking past the okay-when-she-shows-up-just-take-her-to-the masters-and-you-never-get-to-see-her-again, to whe-she-shows-up-im-going-to-kill-her-for-the-mental-breakdown-shes-making-me-go-through.

Yep Alec could now see why Demetri got fed up with the little witch that's been causing a problem within the Volturi for the past years.

Renesmee Cullen.

The hybrid that should have never existed. Formally presumed to be an immortal child but that was discarded after she was proven to be half vampire and half human. A freak. A monster in her own way which is maybe why that mutt of hers nicknamed her after another monster.

At least Nessie, The Lock Ness Monster is just a myth, a legend, something that never really existed.

Oh how much Alec wished she didn't exist. His life would be back to the way it was before.

Calm, steady, and on his usual routine. But ever since news came that the Cullen's had created an immortal child...well everything went to hell.

Literally.

The fight was something Alec liked to say was a true problem. Since no one could break the shield Isabella clearly had going on.

They did.

How, Alec would never know but he was grateful that not many of his fellow guards died.

His sister, Felix, Heidi, Demetri and countless others he knew lived and for that he was grateful.

Unfortunately Santiago wasn't able to capture the filthy mutt and the hybrid and got his head torn by said mutt. Luckily no fire was used and he was able to put himself together. Not without muttering if he ever encounters the mutt again this time it will suffer. Heavily.

Sadly Aro was just to interested in her and her potencial, wich to Alec was just plain stupid. She's a hybrid, half vampire, meaning her skills weren't as strong as theirs. And her gift. Well Alec had no idea what here gift could possible be but he assumed it would be rather stupid considering she was...well...her.

At first Demetri was the one assigned to find her, since well, his gift his tracking someone.

To put it simple, Demetri tried to find her for a couple of months but each time he closed in on her, she would some how escape. She'd lie low for a couple of days before resurfacing somewhere across the world from where Demetri almost caught her. She literally had him playing cat and mouse. Only she was the mouse and he was the cat, that was getting more and more irritated by each failed attempt in capturing her.

But after the Romanians caused trouble in Volterra (again) Demetri was sent to track them down instead and because Aro was just too goddamn interested in her, he had him to go after the little witch (something Alec began calling her because she caused to much trouble for him and had m suffering a vampire headache).

Him, Alec of the Volturi, The Emotionless Witch Twin, Brother to Jane Volturi, The one that radiated a black mist of nothing less, and considered to be the most dangerous vampire in the world sent out to play follow the leader with a freak of nature.

The sad part was that, that freak of nature was beating him. And badly.

Alec's been on this game for 6 months and not once has he gotten close enough to see her, let alone capture her since she somehow always knew how to avoid him and with that knowledge she somehow turned this into a little game. A game Alec sadly admitted she was beating him in.

Well not for long, Alec thought to himself proud of what he managed to achieve.

He somehow managed to follow her without her knowing she was being followed, something that Alec wasn't able to do before because she had like this six sense in where she always knew he was following her and thus she avoided him and his little tricks.

It was easy finding her and following her since she always wore a large black cloak that reminded him of his only. Only hers was more feminine.

He followed her into a forest somewhere in Russia, which surprised Alec since he didn't take the girl to be a fan of the cold and difficult weather that could only come from Russia.

But he then decided it was brilliant since he would have never have guessed her to chose a place like this...he would have taken her to be some sort of Miami girl and whatnot.

Not a lover of the cold.

"Aaahh!"

There that was his clue and honestly Alec couldn't hold it in. He laughed out loud in a mocking manner.

He's been chasing her for 6 months and not once has he succeeded in trapping her. Slippery Witch. But now he has and Alec couldn't he but feel smug about it.

He finally captured the thing that's been giving him a mental breakdown for the past 6 months.

''Well, well, well look what we have here?" Alec teased has he stepped from the tree he was hiding behind to look at his hostage.

He wasn't the one to tease, mock, or taunt people but after what she made him go through hell he decided to give her a piece of her own medicine. Besides it was rather fun getting her angry.

"I didn't know the Volturi trapped woman like this now a days, I thought they have a bit of decency to respect woman and their rights!" Renesmee sneered at Alec as she hung from a net that was being sustained by the trees above. Yes Alec might be slightly ashamed to admit but he did spend all morning placing that net where he knew she was going to step and so the net would lift up, entrapping her in the air, and he knew she wouldn't be able to escape. Stupid tactic but hey he caught her.

Alec for the first time was amazed by the bravely this woman had. She was the first person brave enough (or stupid enough) to talk to him in such a manner.

Not only was he surprised by her apparent sassy attitude but what he was ale to make out of her face that had the hood of her cape up and the net slightly blocking him he was able to see that Renesmee Carlie Cullen has indeed matured Intl her looks.

Even from here he was able to see that the hood covered most of her brown/bronze hair but some it manage to escape, no doubt when the net lifted. She was pale but she was half vampire. Her human side showed when he was ale to see that her cheeks were a rosy pink no doubt from the cold air round them, her heartbeat was beating faster than the both times he was able to hear it, most likely due from the scare of being lifted about 20 feet in the air without so much as a warning. Her brown eyes were alight with fire and anger as she glared him down clearly not happy at being trapped in he air by a mere net or the fact the she was caught. Alec presumed the latter

His favorite feature just so happened to be the way her lips were in a bit of a snare. Something that he wasn't going to lie was kinda hot especially with the way her eyes were burning holes into him.

'' And you thought I wouldn't be able to capture you,'' Alec chuckled clearly pleased by himself and the accomplishment he made today. He gave himself a silent pat in the back.

'' Damn you Volturi!'' Renesmee growled at him clearly pissed off at him.

Again that was hot but he had to be professional. So instead he chuckled again amused at what she decided to call him an the obvious mood she was in which Alec wasn't going to lie was amusing to him.

''I have a name you know,'' Alec told her smiling up at her as she continued to try and kill him with her eyes.

''Don't care Volturi suits you, I mean after all you are some type of homicidal stalker!'' Renesmee angrily told him adjusting herself slightly in the net. Alec just smiled up at her enjoying her anger.

''Now cut me down Volturi!" Renesmee demanded angrily gripping the net, still trying to find a way to get free but damn...the Volturi sure did know where to get nets.

''And why would I do that?'' Alec asked her not liking the idea all to much in cutting his entertainment off early. She was quite amusing when angry and annoyed.

''Oh I don't know. Maybe so I could kick your ass!" Renesmee growled down at him still trying to find s way to get out. But now she was trying to find a way to kill him using the force. Clearly it wasn't working and she came to the conclusion she wasn't trying hard enough...or maybe it just didn't work against assholes like him.

''And you plan to do that how exactly? You do realize if you do, you break a bone right?" Alec asked her surprised by what just came out of her mouth. He never expected her to be so...witty? Sassy? Fierce?

Well whatever she was he wanted to hear what else she had to say.

''Oh trust me Volturi I'll find a way to make you suffer,'' Renesmee promised him darkly and Alec wouldn't admit it out loud but that tone surprise him...and turned him on.

''A half vampire making a full vampire suffer? Aren't you overestimating yourself sweetheart just a bit?" Alec teased wondering what either reactions he can get it of her.

''Oh we're calling each other nicknames already? How about yours being FUB?" Renesmee told him letting her tone drop to teasing and laced with fake sweetness.

''FUB?" Alec asked her none the wiser at what that stood for.

''Fucked Up Bastard,'' Renesmee smiled down sweetly at him.

Alec scoffed.

The name was surprisingly something that could work for him. Minus the insulting meaning behind it.

''Fucked Up Bastard?" Alec questioned her.

''Yeah I figured you'd want something that describes you,'' Renesmee reminded still using that sweet tone. He preferred the harsh, bitchy tone she was using here to him.

Alec just shook his head.

Girls. They were such a mystery and a pain in the ass sometimes but for whatever reason men needed them in their lives because without them...well their life goes to hell if they don't have a woman there nagging them day and night. And sadly because vampires don't sleep the nagging can literally go all day and all night.

''Well thank you, you little witch,'' Alec muttred under his breath as he rolled his eyes and crossing his arms.

''What was that?" Renesmee asked him going back to using the bitshy tone with him as she returned to glate at him.

''Oh pardon me I didn't mean to use such a tone with the woman who was driving me crazy for the past 6 months!" Alec accused her rather surprised she managed to hear what he said. Maybe a perk on being half vampire but her senses must be slower then a full vampire but stronger than a normal human. Rather interesting if you look st it closely.

Renesmee responded to his accusation by rolling her eyes at him. Clearly not impressed by his new attitude towards her. She just thought he was acting like some spoiled boy who hasn't been getting his way lately, something she took pride in knowing she was the cause of his pissy attitude.

''Now you're coming with me,'' Alec said still in an attitude but to be fair this was all her fault not his. He was the victim here and she was the villian.

''And where are we going?" Renesmee asked him replacing her attitude with one more curious than hostile.

''Back to Castle," Alec responded not really paying all that much attention it seems like she no longer was any fun.

''Not the princess type,'' Renesmee shook her head

Alec couldn't help himself honestly the opportunity was right there. And he wasn't one to let such an opportunity pass he just couldn't.

''I could see that,'' He said nonchalantly as he looked up at her waiting her reaction hoping she wouldn't dissappiont him.

She didn't.

''What is that supposed to mean are you insulting me?" Renesmee snapped st him clearly angered by his little comeback at her. And the bitchy look and sass was back...he could tell and it wasn't going to go away anytime soon.

''I was merely pointing out the obvious,'' Alec shrugged his shoulders not understanding why she took that as an insult.

It was true she didn't look like someone who belonged in a castle. She didn't wear anything fancy..well unless you call long black cloaks appropriate of wearing to a ball. She didn't have the manners considering her lack of respect towards him and not to mention her little nickname for him. Don't get him wrong she was beautiful enough to belong to a royal court heck she could even be mistaken for a princess. Alec wasn't going to lie she was very beautiful and the thing he liked about her was that she didn't act vain about her look which was something he heard her late Aunt did, but she didn't have that certain attitude about being better then others. She just had as certain attitude that pissed him off and at the same time turned him on. A weird combination nut hey she gave him entertainment, something that was rare for him now a day since things have been slow and boring.

''Nope it sounded like you were insulting me,'' Renesmee said leaning her head on the net giving up on The idea in getting out of the net without Alec helping her get her out.

''And you plan on doing what exactly?" Alec challenged her, unfolding his arms.

''Like I said once I get out of here I'm going to make you suffer,'' Renesmee threatened him almost growling.

''And like is aid before how do you plan to commit such a crime against one of the most powerful if not the most powerful vampire in the world?" Alec teased her the more feeling a bit egocentric.

''Well looks like all that respect and fear is giving someone an ego boost, we wouldn't want you to get the a disease,''Renesmee teased back playing along with him.

''What disease?" Alec asked playing along and this time he intended on beating her.

"An inflated ego boost, I hear the disease is highly deadly,'' Renesmee said turning her head to the side.

''Well Renesmee cullen''- she snapped her head back to gape at him open mouthed-'' I think this conversation is done for today, we have places to be and people who are just dying to see you,'' Alec said looking around for anything sharp that could use to cut the rope that was tied to a tree root. He didn't think this far into the plan, truth be told he didn't think she would fall for the trap. He would have to be one more step infront of her next time.

''Are you going to kill me again?" Alec couldn't help but notice there was a spark of hope in her voice. He felt something within his chest but chose to ignore it.

''No sadly no, Aro merely wishes to speak to you about how your life his going,'' Alec correct her.

Renesmee scoffed as she turned to the side and Alec swore he heard a ''Excuses'' but again chose to ignore her. She was just to bipolar sometimes.

''Well...I wouldn't want to get in the way of you completing your little mission,'' Renesmee said still refusing to look at him.

This caused Alec to grin because he knew he just won this round but deep inside he knew there would be more battles fought before he could win this war. And so far she was winning. Big time considering he was on the edge on ripping his hair out.

''Wise words,'' Alec said before he brought out a pocket knife he didn't know where it came from within his cloak. Huh play maybe he was a bit more prepared for this encounter than he thought.

With one strike he brought the knife onto the rope, slashing it in two and sending the trapped Maureen to the ground while she let put a startled scream by the turn in events.

''Better?" Alec asked as he moved to help Renesmee who was lying on the ground trapped under the net.

"My hero,'' Renesmee said sarcastically as she struggled against the ropes.

"Here let me help," Alec said moving around trying to find a point where he could help get the rope off her...that wasn't her plan though.

"No I got it," Renesmee stubbornly told him continuing to struggle against the net.

" Renesmee let me help you"

"No no I got it"

"Renesmee stop being stubborn and let me help you!"

"Well stop getting in my day and let me do it on my own!"

"God why are you so stubborn!"

"God why don't you give me a break!"

"I'm trying to help you!"

" I don't need help!"

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't!"

That was the moment Alec felt something smash against his nose making him stumble back in more in surprise than in pain. It took him a moment to realize that Renesmee just straight up and punched him in the face. He knew this from her cry out in pain holding her hand as she sat up.

Alec lifted the net off her easily and kneeled down in front of her.

"Here let me see it," Alec said trying to gran her hand.

"No no no its fine,"Renesmee tried to protest and act strong but Alec could see through the cracks and saw that this indeed hurt since she was trying to hold in the tears.

"Renesmee," Alec said firmly looking at her.

She slowly looked up at him and it was at that moment that Alec saw just how beautiful she really was.

The cloak hood had fallen off and he was able to see she had long copper/brown hair, her skin paler than he imagined, her still rosy cheeks were there but Alec felt it wasn't all due to the cold, her brown eyes were deeper than he imaging and he felt himself getting lost in them, and her heartbeat was beating faster than he imagined it could beat.

"Let me see your hand," Alec said gently trying to reason with her.

Renesmee looked at him suspiscious before handing him slowly her hand.

Getnly Alec took it and saw it was indeed broken but he also saw that it was healing slowly. Not as fast as a normal vampire but it was healing.

"You're not here to kill me are you," Renesmee said in a tone of surprise instead of one of a question.

"What was your first clue? Me not killing you? Me trying to help you? Or me not killing you for punching me in th face?" Alec chuckled taking a piece of his cloak and ripped a part out.

Renesmee let out a squel at his action and looked at him horrified…her reaction was wuite cute.

"Why'd you do that?" Renesmee told him still shocked by what he did.

Alec instead of answering her merely wrapped the piece of his cloak around her hand before securing it tightly to maintain the bones in place while they healed and while they got to Volterra where a real doctor would be able to look at it.

"Thanks," Renesmee muttered once he was done.

Alec nodded before he got up, dusted himself off, and offered a hand to Renesmee who took it without a beat.

"Well that's been fun hasn't it but I think its time to go," Alec said motioning her to go.

"Yeah I guess," Renesmee muttered before walking to the side of the forest.

They reached a path by the forest and it only took Renesmee a few seconds to realize Alec wasn't following her.

"Aren't you coming?" Renesmee asked him.

"Nope your going home..or wherever home is for you," Alec told her.

"But I thought you wanted me to come to Volterra with you?" Renesmee told him really confused.

"I changed my mind you're going home and ill just tell my masters I was unable to find you," Alec told her touched by her way of almost going through with the process.

"But Aro would see that in your thought, wont you get in trouble?" Renesmee said to him.

"That's my problem not yours now go before I change my mind," Alec threatened her.

Renesmee gave him a look before she flashed him a smile and wlked past him folloeing a different yellow colored road that ould lead her towards home.

"Renesmee!"

She turned back to look at him.

"If you ever need anything,"

"You'll find me," Renesmee told him confidently.

"Always," Alec promised her.

She smiled once more before walking off following that yellow road.

And it was true even after all those months Alec always managed to find her. And he will always find her no matter the obstacle, problem, or truly anything would prevent him from finding her.

AN- Inspired by Once upon a times scene between Snow White and Prince Charming.

Review.


End file.
